1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal equipped with a touch screen, and a method and computer program product for controlling an operation thereof, that can display a thumbnail image corresponding to a stored image file in a new arrangement manner and that can quickly enter a related menu.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional mobile terminal is a portable appliance that can be carried and that has at least one of a function of performing audio and/or audiovisual communication, a function of inputting and outputting information, and a function of storing data. As the function of the mobile terminal have become more diversified, the conventional mobile terminal has been equipped with more complicated functions such as photographing of a picture or taking a moving picture, reproducing of a music file, still image file or a moving picture file, playing a game, receiving a broadcast, and wirelessly communicating with the Internet or another network. Such conventional mobile terminals may include a multimedia player function.
In order to accommodate the various functions added to mobile terminals, various hardware or software improvements have been considered. As an example, user interface (UI) environment improvements have been considered so as to enable a user to easily and conveniently search for or select a function of the mobile terminal. Furthermore, attempts have been made to provide features that allow a user to personalize their devices.
Furthermore, as the functions of the mobile terminal grow and as storage capacity thereof increases, picture quality of an image file that can be reproduced in the mobile terminal have greatly improved, and the quantity of stored image files also has increased. Accordingly, the user of a conventional device can use image files stored in the mobile terminal in various ways. For example, conventional devices allow a user to edit san image file and to then transmit the edited image file as an attachment to some communication, or to set the original or edited image file as a background image on a screen.
However, when a list viewing menu of the image files stored in the conventional mobile terminal is selected, it is common that a thumbnail image corresponding to the stored image file is displayed in a matrix form. Furthermore, many key strokes are needed in the conventional device in order to select any one of the displayed thumbnail images, to edit the selected thumbnail image and/or to transmit the selected thumbnail image. The complexity of the conventional devices impedes consumer use and acceptance of the conventional devices.